Lovestuck
by IzzyFanatic14
Summary: Roxy shares her true feelings for Dirk, but will Dirk decide to stay with Jake or choose Lalonde instead? Reviews are wanted and appreciated!


**This is a homestuck fanfiction that me and my friend wrote during school, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please answer my latest poll on my profile! Whats your favorite hunger games tribute?**

**Rated T because its homestuck. **

* * *

**Roxy POV**

He wont notice me. I have a crush on my best bro, Dirk Strider. We have been friends for 2 months and I notice every quirk about him. I would confess but Dirk already like two other people, Jake English and Jane Crocker. Even though I know he will reject me, im going to make the most of it.

Running to school in Japanese school girl outfit is so awesome. I have a pink bow in my hair, a pink ribbon, pink shirt, pink boots, black legwarmers, and a pink bag. Oh yay! There is Dirk in front of his locker. This is my chance to wow him.

* * *

**Dirk POV**

Oh, its Roxy. What the hell is she wearing? Is that a anime girl outfit? Ahhh yes the scalene triangle is how I feel for her. As I walk towards her she has a smile on her face. What is Lalonde planning? The world may never know. She just giggles, gives me a note, and struts away. I open the note and read it, it said "_you are my senpai, will you notice me?"_

Oh Lalonde likes me like that. She even went to all the trouble to confess to me like in an anime. Maybe I should date Roxy. But now its time for Math.

* * *

**Roxy POV**

Now he has to notice me, with thise sexy orange eyes. The only thing now is to find out if he likes me back. I need to outline to chances that he will say yes and keep the chances of him saying no out of my head.

I look for him by his locker, but he isnt there. Thats unusual. He is almost always at his locker after class. Maybe he already went to his locker and im just to late.

* * *

**Dirk POV**

Oh, there is Lalonde by my locker again. She is like a stalker, but I stalker I might have feelings for. She walks away from my locker but I quickly run up to her. Now is my chance to confess my true feelings for her. I might have a small particle of love for her, but I just cant waist my love for Jake.

"Hi Roxy, im sorry... But I cant be your senpai, my love stays with Jake."

* * *

**Roxy POV**

All of these feelings just pour out of me. Im sick of this cat and mouse game, Im tired of chasing. I hate him! Im gonna need to drink 10 shots just to get over him.

Right after school I run home and get all of the alcohol that I have and start guzzling margarita's and martini's. I drink as much as I can until I finally forget about Dirk. But then again, I cant just get him out of my mind... I take a big move and pesterchum him while drunk.

* * *

**Dirk POV**

I might have feelings for Lalonde, but I care about Jake more. I really hope I didnt hurt her to bad that she will never talk to me again. I wonder why she likes me so much?

After school I walk home to see Roxy trying to pesterchum me already. I guess she cant ignore me. Why would she pesterchum me after I rejected her request of being her senpai?

I click on the pesterchum chatbox:

**- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 4:30 -**

**TG: Dork I frekeing lobe you hoe coukd you jusdt rekect me likew thay!?**

**TT: Um... Roxy are you drunk again?**

**TG: Why doe youi say thast fot?**

**TT: Yah, its pretty obvious your drunk because your spelling is kinda off and my name isnt Dork.**

**TT: Scratch that, its VERY obvious your drunk AGAIN.**

**TG: So whay the fucn if im drunl, dong worrt abouht me. Just worrt abouy yourselgf becausde its obvioud you dint likd me at alk.**

**TT: Okay Roxy, its hard to understand what the fuck you are saying so pester me some other time.**

**- timaeusTestified (TT) ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic (TG) at 4:45**

* * *

**Roxy POV**

How could he just cease pestering me! That little b word. That just proves that he doesnt and never will respect or love me ever! Im so tired of his sass. I will remain forever alone... Forever. But then again theres Dave to.

I continue drinking, getting drunker than I ever have. Everything around me is a blur. The next day I dont remember anything.

* * *

**Dirk POV**

As soon as I wake up I notice Jake has been trying to perster me.

I click on the pesterchum chatbox, curious about what he has to say:

**- golgothasTerror (GT) began pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 11:00 -**

**GT: Hi Dirk. **

**GT: I need to ask you something that could possibly destroy our relationship...**

**GT: Dirk!?**

**GT: DIRK**

**GT: Jesus cristofer kringlefucker, answer me!**

**TT: Im here calm your chest Jake.**

**GT: My chest is calm thank you very much.**

**TT: What did you need to say that could possibly destroy our relationship?**

**GT: Dave told me your dating Roxy now... Is this true?**

**TT: What, no!**

**GT: Dont lie to me Dirk -_-**

**TT: Im not! She asked me but I said no.**

**TT: I could never betray our love Jake.**

**GT: Fine... I believe you, I almost thought I was rugged!**

**TT: Good. **

**GT: Okay well I have some things to grope. Bye Dirk.**

**TT: Have fun Bye.**

**- golgothasTerror (GT) ceased pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 11:30 -**

Well that was very interesting. I hope Jake believes that im telling the truth, I dont want our love for each ther be ruined because of Roxy.

* * *

**Roxy POV**

The only thing I only remember about yesterday was when Dirk rejected me. Its people like him that make me wanna commit troll suicide. Im just so done with him, I never want to talk to him again!

I click on pesterchum and start pestering Dirk. Okay, maybe I cant ignore him forever. But im still furious at him... Pissed.

**- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 3:30 -**

**TG: So, rethinking your decision about loving me?**

**TT: Roxy I dont like you that way... I will forever love Jake.**

**TT: Im sorry but I hope we can still be friends.**

**TG: Fine. I hate you!**

**TT: ...**

**TG: Okay I could never hate you but im still mad.**

**TT: Thats fine because I know you cant be mad at me forever.**

**TG: Whatever, why dont you go make love to Jake!**

**TT: Roxy I dont want to fight with you.**

**TG: Fine I will just leave!**

**- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) ceased pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 3:50 -**

I like Dirk alot but he doesnt love me back. Its problems like this that makes you wanna stab someone. I could never hate Dirk. Ever. Ever. Ever.

I know I will find love eventually.

* * *

**Dirk POV**

There is definitly some mixed emotions about Roxy. I love her, yet I hate her. I dont know what to think about her. Thats why I chose to stay with Jake. I love him and I know Roxy will find love in someone, whether it is me or not.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
